


Christopher's Tropical Salvation

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Southern Passion, Tropical Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Divergent, Danny and Christopher are sweet, Dinner dates, Hot Sex, Jerry still gets shot, M/M, Sequel, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Three weeks after the end of Danny's Southern Comfort Jerry is shot at Five-0 headquarters prompting revelations, realizations, and a whole lot more... CANON DIVERGENT FOR FIVE-0 AND NCIS: NEW ORELANS.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Christopher LaSalle, Five-0 Team & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Southern Passion, Tropical Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Christopher's Tropical Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be canon divergent post the beginning of 10.01 for H50, I love Jerry but the team is -way- too big so, we'll let Jerry go, probably leave Quinn out only because I haven't -seen- all of Season 10 so I wouldn't have a good idea of how to write her so she's gone, sorry. Also this is canon divergent for -a lot- of NCIS: New Orleans, I'll still be touching on LaSalle's brother's disappearance but well, I'll be changing that too because I can. Buckle up, Danny and Christopher are in for a long and somewhat bumpy ride.

**BANG!**

“Oh my god!” Danny shouted as the gun went off and chaos ensued at the Five-0 headquarters.

Jerry'd been hit, they called an ambulance and got him to the hospital. They were all in the waiting room, Danny pacing when Christopher ran in, moving to Danny immediately and pulling him into his arms.

“Thank god.” He was trembling, “I heard about the shots fired but no one could, or would, tell me who got hit. You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

Danny clung to Christopher, trembling a bit himself. “Jerry, Jerry got hit.”

Christopher rocked them side to side and frowned, “He's a good guy, stubborn, like the rest of you, he'll be fine baby, just you wait.”

Christopher stayed with Danny and the rest of Five-0 till they learned that Jerry was out of danger. Christopher looked at Danny and smiled.

“I'd tell you to get a less dangerous job but then I'd have to do the same.” He kissed Danny softly, “I hate to do this baby, but unless you need me I should get back to the office. See you for dinner?”

Danny kissed him back with a low hum, “No babe, I'm good now. Thank you so much for coming. Go, I know how important your job is, even when you don't have an active case.” He stroked Christopher's cheek, “You bet babe, I'll be there. Bring that wine you like.”

“Nowhere I'd rather be when you need me.” Christopher replied sweetly before he laughed, “It's date.” He nodded to the others and headed off back to work.

\- - - - -

Steve stood off to the side, watching Danny with Christopher LaSalle and stewed. He'd known Danny and Christopher had gotten close in New Orleans all those months ago, but the depth of that closeness had caught him off guard when the brash southerner had arrived on the island three weeks ago.

_Danny'd turned back to the group at the table, grinning like the cat who got the canary after Christopher had left. Tani whistled softly, grinning at Danny._

“ _Okay, so who's the hottie? And why didn't you tell us, you know~?”_

_Danny laughed, “ **That** was NCIS Lead Agent Christopher LaSalle and I never mentioned it because it never came up. Christopher is the first man I've seen since before I got together with Rachel. And it's...we're friends.”_

“ _That didn't look like just friends Sir.” Junior commented, “I don't kiss my friends good-bye like that.”_

_Danny sighed, “Okay, okay, so we're more than friends but we're not dating, not... a couple.”_

“ _Guys, case, we can gossip about Danny's love life later.” Steve snapped at them and the whole team had blinked._

“ _Steve's right, we should focus on the case.” Adam spoke evenly, “But Danny, regardless who you're dating or not dating, it's nice to see you smile like that. Now, let's focus so Danny can take the haole out for dinner.”_

Steve shook his head to clear it, sighing heavily. He'd missed his shot, spectacularly it had seemed. He'd just have to... deal with it. And Danny was happy, that was important right? Danny was his best friend, no one in the world he wanted to be happy more than his Danno. Except he wasn't just _his_ Danno anymore, he was Christopher's too.

“Earth to Captain Daydream.”

Steve startled at Danny's voice next to him and made himself smile, “Hey Danno, you good?”  
  


“Yeah, yeah I'm good. You?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Oh right, right, I forgot, almost getting shot doesn't bother you anymore.” Danny snorted softly, “You just looked a million miles away that's all.”

“I was thinking Danny, contrary to your opinions I do actually do that on occasion.”

“Oh yeah? And what were you thinking about?”

“Missed chances.” He blinked, he hadn't meant to say that, “Doesn't matter now anyway. Besides, fingers crossed we'll be able to go see Jerry soon.”

And they were, which was nice. Danny left around five to go home and get ready for his dinner and Steve stayed a bit to talk with Jerry, going home to takeout and beers with Eddie and Junior.

\- - - - -

Seven o'clock that night Danny was at home, barefoot in jeans and a nice shirt, top couple buttons undone and sleeves rolled up as always. He was feeling good. Jerry was going to be okay, they'd wrapped their case and Christopher was coming for dinner. He pulled his mom's lasagne out of the oven to rest, tossed the salad and moved it to the table. Like the first night Christopher had been on the island he'd gone all out, nice tablecloth, candles he lit once the salad was set down, nice wine glasses. It was good.

The doorbell rang just as he finished lighting the candles and he smiled, he couldn't wait to see Christopher after the day he'd had. He put the lighter away and padded to the door, opening up and smiling up at Christopher.

“Hey babe.” He stepped back, letting Christopher step in and then swung the door shut.

“Hey Danno.” Christopher had a bottle of wine in one hand, he wrapped his free arm around Danny's waist and tugged him close, “Missed you.”

Christopher dipped his head and their lips met in a slow, but very passionate kiss. Danny moaned, wrapping his arms around Christopher's neck as they took a few moments to just enjoy each other in this moment.

Christopher slowly pulled out of the kiss and sighed, “Man I love doing that.”

Danny grinned up at him, “Lucky for you, so do I.” He shifted to take Christopher's hand and started down the hall for the kitchen.

“You know I love coming to your place for dinner, everything always smells so good and tastes even better.”

Danny flushed, “Thank you. I take pride in my cooking and in take care of those I love.”

Danny and Christopher both froze, Danny turned to look at Christopher, his eyes wide, shock and fear playing in their bright blue depths. Shock and hope played in Christopher's.

“Do you mean it?”

Danny licked his lips, slowly nodded, “Yeah, yeah I do Christopher.” He reached up and gently stroked Christopher's cheek, “I love you.”

Christopher's face split into the biggest grin Danny's ever seen, “Good. Because I love you too.”

They kissed again, close enough to the kitchen counter that Christopher could set down the wine bottle and pull Danny into his arms. Danny wrapped his arms around Christopher again and let himself get lost in how good it felt to kiss the man he loved. God, that was something else wasn't it. Christopher started slowly walking them back towards Danny's bedroom and Danny pulled out of the kiss.

“Dinner.”

“Can wait.”

“The candles.”

Christopher groaned, “Snuff 'em and then dinner can waits.”

Danny frowned, the lasagna wouldn't taste right if they let it get cold and reheated it but the look Christopher was giving him made heat and need curl in his belly. “Fine but don't blame me if it doesn't taste right.”

“It'll be amazing Danno.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He huffed softly and moved to snuff the candles and then back to Christopher, letting the brunet take him to bed.

\- - - - -

Danny was on his back staring up at Christopher, one leg hooked over Christopher's hip, the other over his elbow, Christopher keeping him open and close at the same time.

“God, Christopher... like that!” Danny panted, writhing as Christopher moved inside him, stroking along his prostate just right.

“I know baby, I know.” Christopher's free hand was planted by Danny's head as he rolled his hips, thrusting slow and tender into him, “God you're beautiful.”

Danny shuddered as Christopher bent his head to nip and suck at one his nipples, arching into his mouth, crying out as the way he moved allowed Christopher to press more firmly against his prostate. Christopher shivered at the sounds Danny was making.

They moved together, Danny as much as he could given their position and worked slow and steady until almost as one they cried out, hitting their climaxes within seconds of each other. Each other's names fell from their lips, they held each other close, bodies rocking with the spasms of the releases they were working through together. Long moments later their lips met and they kissed softly, lovingly as they settled.

“My... God.” Danny panted, moving a hand to stroke the back of Christopher's head, “I love you, so much.”

Christopher smiled down at Danny, “I love you too Danno, more than I got words for.”

Danny couldn't stop smiling as Christopher slowly pulled out of him and moved to lay next to him on his side, watching the blond turn his head to watch him.

“I'm a mess.”

Christopher laughed, “Why don't you go have a shower, I can get us dinner. I can handle re-heating whatever it is you made.”

“Lasagna, my mother's and I swear if she ever hears about this, I will _never_ hear the end of it.”

“Then she'll never hear about how I seduced you and made you scream my name while it sat on the counter going cold.” Christopher winked at him, “Go, shower, I'll get dinner ready.”

“I won't be long.” Danny kissed Christopher softly and then slipped out bed, padding to the en suite to clean up.

\- - - - -

Less than fifteen minutes later Danny wandered into the kitchen, he was wearing his pj pants given he wasn't planning on going out again. He pulled on a grey t-shirt as he entered the kitchen and blinked. Christopher had re-lit the candles, had poured the wine and was setting their plates on the table. He was in nothing but jeans and Danny let his eyes roam the strong pale back a moment or two before Christopher turned, showing off that spectacular, and now much hairier, chest.

“Hey there baby, looks like we got good timing huh?” Christopher walked over to Danny, rested his hands on his hips and kissed him softly.

“We do.” Danny let his hands roam up Christopher's stomach and chest and stop on his shoulders, enjoying the kiss, “Keep this up we won't get dinner again.”

Christopher laughed, “Naw baby, we gotta eat, keep our energy up for later.”

“Later sounds really good.”

They parted and Danny moved to sit. He tried not to grouse about the lasagna, and Christopher seemed more than happy with it so he decided, against what his mind was telling him, to let it be and just enjoy being with Christopher.

Half an hour later they were curled up on Danny's couch, each still holding their wine glasses, Danny's head laying on Christopher's chest, with a movie they'd both seen a hundred times on the tv. They weren't really paying that close of attention to it though, they were too busy talking.

“You know, you've been spending a lot of time here lately.” Danny commented, letting the fingers of his free hand roam up and down Christopher's arm.

Christopher let his fingers stroke the back of Danny's shoulders as they snuggled, humming softly, “I have, that's true. Think I've been back to my apartment a handful of times since I got here.”

“Kinda silly to be paying for an apartment you're not using isn't it?”

Christopher blinked, took a sip of wine, “Suppose so, what are you saying Danno?”

Danny shifted carefully, slowly, to look into Christopher's eyes. “We love each other, we spend a lot of time together. We have... dangerous jobs, you admitted that today. Nothing is promised for either of us, not with our jobs.” He took a drink of his wine, “Move in with me. Be here when I wake up in the morning and when I fall asleep at night, be here for Charlie when he comes over and I have to work. I know we've only be dating three weeks bu-”

Christopher kissed Danny passionately, overwhelmed by how this night was going, “Yes.”

Danny blinked, “Yes?”

“Yes, I'll move in with you Danno. I'll give my notice tomorrow. I had to pay first and last month when I moved in. Can't imagine the landlord'll be pleased but I don't care, I love you Danny and I wanna spend every moment I can with you.”

Wineglasses got set on the coffee table and forgotten as they two men kissed and held each other until passion overtook them, then clothes quickly vanished, Danny got pressed back against the cushions and LaSalle took him, hard, deep, but no less loving. Laying in the aftermath, their chests pressed together sharing lazy kisses neither man could ever remember being quite this content.

After a while laying on the couch they got up, made sure they hadn't made a mess and grabbed their clothes, padding to the bathroom to clean up and then settled into bed naked and wrapped up in each other. They drifted off to sleep happy, sated, and utterly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at RandoFando-Spoonie.
> 
> Kudos and comments aren't necessary but always appreciated. Love to hear what you think and like about what I write.


End file.
